


Parting Gifts

by lawgoddess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: Arthur gives lockets to potential brides.





	Parting Gifts

It became a running joke among the courtiers. 

Every time Uther brought another high born lady to Camelot as a prospective bride for Arthur, Arthur commissioned a locket as a parting gift.

All of the candidates received a gift of equal value, whether they were from prosperous kingdoms or small weak ones. The lockets were large and bejeweled.

One time Leon asked Arthur why he did it, and Arthur shrugged and said flippantly, “Consolation prize.”

But the truth was, he did feel guilty.

He had no intention of marrying any of them.

His heart belonged to his sweet, goofy manservant.


End file.
